


Found

by orphan_account



Series: Johnlock One-Shots and Other Mythical Beasts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, They are actual cuties omg, Writing In Books, actually all books have writing in them so ????, sherlock is a curious bastard and john is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and his curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I tried to make the phone numbers 'British' and I apologize if they are actual phone numbers.

__

Sherlock flicked the pages of the book wearily. Anatomy was all well and dusted, but studying it from a book was tedious, not to mention boring. He much preferred the real thing.

The youngest Holmes was just getting to the part about the circulatory system when a scribble caught his attention.

_“To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all.”_ _  
―Oscar Wilde_

_07 678 910 345 12_

Sherlock stared at the hurried writing on the page. His first impression of the mysterious note-leaver was that he (for a woman would seldom leave her phone number anywhere, society to blame) was clearly studying to be a doctor. It was messy, yet still somewhat legible- a quality that would be lost later along the line. This particular male individual was also quite young, for a middle-aged man would be a whole lot less likely to deface a book. So, a young man, studying to be a doctor, had just left his phone number on the circulatory system page.

If Sherlock Holmes was anybody else on this Earth, he would’ve left the matter alone without a second thought. It was certainly not his business, and whoever the note was for would clearly understand the reference.

However, Sherlock Holmes was himself. And this meant he was an incredibly curious bastard.

He took out a pen from the inside pocket of his coat and thought for a moment, before adding his own quotation and phone number. Sherlock then promptly put the book back on the shelf and left the library.

 

 

 

John Watson picked up the book off the shelf- the very same book he had written in before. He flicked through it lazily. Nobody had called. He didn’t know what he expected- a friend? A one-night stand?

He definitely didn’t expect to find what he did find.

_“Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe.”  
― Albert Einstein_

_076 789 876 543_

_Text me_

_SH_

John stared at the letters on the fading, yellowed paper. Someone had bothered to reply.

Someone who clearly loved science and was looking for company.

Someone with the initials SH.

John grabbed his phone and entered the number into the contacts before he realized what he was doing.

 

 

Sherlock was jerked out of his mind palace by a sharp buzzing sound. Oh right. His phone.

His phone.

An unknown number flashed onscreen. Sherlock clicked the notification.

_Hey ;) JW_

Sherlock sighed. How he hated emoticons. He flexed his thumb before replying.

_Who is this and why are you using those idiotic smileys? SH_

_Oh, I’m nobody. I thought people like smileys. JW_

_Well, you are mistaken. Stop texting me. SH_

_Oh. Hm. Does ‘Albert Einstein’ ring any bells? JW_

Sherlock froze. So this was the Oscar Wilde guy. From the library. Oh.

_So you’re the desperate doctor who uses textbooks as a way of getting girls. SH_

_How did you know I was a doctor? JW_

_Actually, it’s both guys and girls. JW_

_Doesn’t change the fact that you’re desperate. SH_

_Piss off. JW_

_Actually, don’t. JW_

_I’m quite enjoying this. JW_

_You are? SH_

_Yes. JW_

_And how did you know I was a doctor? JW_

_Well, doctor-in-training. JW_

_By your handwriting and choice of book. SH_

_I guess that makes sense. JW_

_…you’re not going to tell me to bugger off? SH_

_Why would I do that? JW_

_…that’s what people usually do. SH_

_Well, quoting you and Mr Einstein, “Human stupidity is infinate” JW_

_It’s actually “Two things are infina- hang on, did you just compliment me? SH_

_I guess. :P JW_

_Stop with those stupid emoticons. SH_

_What’s your name? JW_

_What’s yours? SH_

_John Watson JW_

_Sherlock Holmes. SH_

_Fancy name. JW_

_Hm. SH_

_I like it though. JW_

_You do? SH_

_Yes. Coffee? JW_

_With pleasure. Meet me at Speedy’s. SH_

_Sure can do. JW_

_Great. SH_

_;P JW_

_…SH_

_:) SH_

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of drabbles, ficlets and one-shots I will write. The book in question is, obviously, Grey's Anatomy. Thanks to Oscar Wilde and Albert Einstein for the quotes. Enjoy!
> 
> If you wanna send me a headcannon or au, send me an ask on my tumblr account:  
> http://i-am-not-your-baby-unicorn.tumblr.com/  
> See ya next time! Happy reading, writing and creating!


End file.
